Phan is Real
by rawrglefargle
Summary: Dan and Phil make the 'Phan is Real' video. Complete fluff. also, my first phanfiction.


"Phil? "I heard my flat mate, and boyfriend of now four months, Dan ask me from the other side of the couch.

"Yes, love?" I responded, wondering why he sounded much more serious than usual. I moved my laptop off my lap and turned to face him.

"I….I think it's time to tell the fans about us." He said, sounding a bit nervous, probably as to how I would react.

"Phil, that's great!" I almost yelled out of excitement. I had been wanting to tell them ever since we started dating, but I wasn't sure is Dan was. "How do you want to do it? We could do it through video, tweet, tumblr post, or live show, or really just whatever you can come up with!" I said, moving over on the couch so I could hug him.

"I, uhh, I think a video would be best" he said, snuggling into my chest as we started cuddling on the couch.

"Ok then Bear," I told him, kissing the top of his head "so when do you want to film it? "

"Maybe we could plan it and stuff today, and film it tomorrow?" he said quietly, and yet again unsure, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled at how adorable he sounded. "Of course we can do that! But can we plan it later? I really don't want to get up." I asked while tilting his head up so I could see his eyes.

"Yea, sure." Dan said, leaning up a bit so he could meet my lips. His lips felt chapped, but I didn't care. I love him, so, so much. I smiled and pulled away, staring into his deep brown eyes. 'God, he has eyes I could get lost for days in' I thought to myself, still smiling at him. I hugged him a bit tighter, feeling a lot more tired than I was before. I could slowly feel my eyes dropping, and Dan resting his head on my chest before I fell asleep.

"Phil?" I whispered, noticing that his breathing had gotten slower. When I got no reply, I assumed that he had fallen asleep. 'He is so cute' I thought. 'How did I ever get lucky enough to get someone as great as Phil?' I wondered, before smiling softly, and lightly kissing his cheek. I snuggled into his chest, took a deep breath, and felt myself slowly falling asleep, with Phil's arms still around me.

-A few hours later-

"Dan, are you awake?" I hear, pulling me from my dreams. I slowly sit up, and see Phil sitting on the couch next to me, in the dark flat. I picked my phone off of the ground to check the time: 2 AM.

"Phil, its 2 am, why did you wake me up?" I whined, pulling him back onto the couch with me.

"I woke you up because, well, we /did/ say that we were going to plan that video later, remember? Before we both fell asleep?" he asked, and then I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yea! So, what do you want to do about it at 2 in the morning, Phil?" I asked, still very confused at why I was woken up.

"Well, I didn't really check what time it was. I just woke up, I thought it was only, like, 11:30 or something.

"Oh, ok," I said, slowly getting up, and grabbing Phil's hand. Together we both slowly walked to Phil's room. It was closer than mine, so we just walked right in and laid down on his bed, trying unsuccessfully to get back to sleep.

"Dan, are you awake?" I heard for the second time that night.

"No, I'm asleep Phil" I said, with maybe just a bit too much sarcasm.

"Oh cool. So, what time tomorrow do you want to film the video? And how long do you think it should be? How should we start it?" Phil asked, whispering uselessly, because we were the only ones there so there really was no reason to whisper.

"I don't know when we should film it, maybe around noon. I don't think it matters how long it is, just as long as we get the fact that we are dating out there I think the phans will be more than happy, love" I told him, suddenly not very tired.

"Ok yea and WAIT," Phil said, half-yelling the last part, making me jump. "What if we do it as part of a Q and A video? I mean, there's always more than one person asking if we are dating, so it would work!" Phil said, and I thought his idea over for a few seconds.

"That's brilliant Phil! So, which one of us gets to tweet asking for questions?" I inquired.

"Oh, well, I could do it, but if you want to then you can, it doesn't really matter!" he answered, still sounding really excited about this.

"Oh no, Phil, it was your idea, you can do." I told him, but I just really didn't want my phone to explode with twitter notifications.

"Ok then, love. If we ever fall asleep again, then ill tweet it when we wake up." Phil told me, moving closer to me so we could cuddle. When he finally got right next to me, he tried to subtly get his arm around me, but he accidently got his arm stuck in the sheets.

"Oh Phil, you spoon!" I exclaimed, laughing as I helped him untangle my arm. "If I wasn't here, you would probably be dead by now." I said as I pecked him sweetly on the mouth. He pouted when i pulled away, and I just chuckled and leaned back down to reconnect our lips. It wasn't a fast kiss, no, it was more special than that. It was slow, sweet, and we were both out of breath by the time he pulled away for air. "Phil?" I said quietly, as we both laid back down.

"Yes, love?" Phil said, successfully getting his arm around me, pulling him closer than he already was, and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you." I said quietly, as I clutched the front of his shirt.

"Yea, I love you too, Dan." I heard Phil mumble into my hair as he lightly kissed the top of my hair, squeezing me tightly for a second. We stayed in that exact position, not talking, until we fell asleep again.

(In the morning, Phil's POV)

I woke up and checked my phone for what time it was- not making that mistake again. '11:52' it said. I decided to get showered and everything before waking Dan up. He just looked so cute when he was sleeping, I couldn't wake him up yet.

So after I was done showering, I walked into my room to wake up Dan, but found that he was already awake and was sitting on the edge on my bed on his laptop. I don't think he had noticed me walk in yet, so I decided to make sure he knew so he wouldn't think I was watching him or anything creepy like that.

"Morning Dan! How'd you sleep?" I asked, walking over to the bed and pecking his cheek.

"I slept pretty well, how about you?" he asked. He looked away from the laptop-which I had seen was on tumblr- and looked at me, smiling so much his dimples showed.

"Same, and I just remembered about that video we were planning on filming today. Think it's a good time to tweet asking for questions?" I asked, checking the time again. '12:22'

"Yea sure," he said, getting up to get the camera and lighting equipment so we could set it up. "Also, where are we going to film it?"

"Oh, um, well we could do it in my room. I mean, no offense, yours is a bit messy." I told Dan, trying to be nice as I described his mess of a room.

"True, so I'll go get the filming stuff, you tweet. Got it?" Dan asked, already on his way out of my room.

I opened up twitter, and typed out " amazingphil: hey, doing a Q and A today, so how about some Q's?"

"Ok Dan, the tweet has been tweeted!" I half-yelled down the hall, to where Dan was getting the filming stuff.

"Hey guys!" I started my video off with my usual greeting "I'm here with danisnotonfire, and we will be doing a Q and A video. I tweeted you guys earlier asking for some questions, so here we go!"

"Ok Phil, first question," Dan started dramatically "Hamsters, or kittens?"

"Definitely kittens!" I responded "they're just so cute, with their big eyes, and tiny paws, and just everything about kittens are great! Not that hamsters aren't great, but I still like kittens a bit better."

"Well, with a logic like that, it's hard to disagree," Dan said, giggling a bit, "so I'm going to have to go with kittens, too."

"Ok, next question." I said, and we answered a ton more questions, getting tons of usable footage, with the exception of a kiss or two that I could easily edit out later, before we got to the question we made this video because of.

"Last question," I said, Dan making dramatic faces in the back, "is phan real yet?"

"Well Phil, I don't know, is it?" Dan asked hypothetically, as he grabbed my hand and held it up so the camera could see them.

"Yes, I think it is, Dan," I said, grinning wildly at the perfect human sat next to me. "And since we are, do you think we should tell them how long we have been dating for?" I asked him, my eyes never leaving his.

"Why yes, I do Phillip! We have been dating for four months now, and before you even ask, yes. We did make this entire video with the sole purpose of saying this." He said, turning away from me, looking instead at the camera in front of us.

"Well, now that you know, there's really nothing else for us to tell you, so, bye guys!" I said, me and Dan both waving at the camera, our hands still entwined, grins never leaving our faces.

I turned off the camera, and the lights, and went to edit the video. I grabbed my laptop and sat on the couch, me and Dan in the exact places we were yesterday.

A few days after the video was filmed, Dan and I decided to upload it, and we got the expected results: many happy phans, a few who didn't approve, some who didn't really care, and countless edits, gifsets, and new phanfiction. All in all, I think that me and Dan coming out as a couple was one of the best things we had ever done.


End file.
